Between Species
by Neutrina
Summary: Juliet goes missing in Las Vegas, and the team needs Holly's help to find her. Artemis FowlCSI crossover. Chapter 7 up.
1. Default Chapter

Sara stared at the two figures seated in front of her. One was a burly man who appeared to be in his mid-fifties. There wasn't much unusual about him, considering the people she'd seen. His eyes were merciless, but not the crazed eyes of a serial killer. The most unusual thing about him was his muscle. The boy, however, was a different story.

He was as pale as if he'd been bleached, which wasn't far from the truth. This boy avoided the sun as a result of sitting in front of his computer screen all the time. He was made even more pallid as a result of his raven-black hair and icy eyes. But that wasn't what made Sara nervous. What made her nervous was his confident- no, arrogant glare. It was a look she had seen on the faces of criminals- the insane ones. The ones who knew they couldn't be caught.

"Well, Mr. Fowl, is it?" began Grissom. The youth smirked. "What can you tell me about this woman?" He pulled out a picture of Juliet. For the first time, the boy's face showed emotion. His mouth opened a fraction, and his eyes widened. "Juliet. What's happened to her?"

"Mr. Fowl, I'm not at liberty to discuss an ongoing investigation." Grissom's oh-so-serious eyes met the youth's now haunted ones.

"Is she alive?" whispered Artemis. "That's all I want to know. Is she alive?"

"She's missing." Sara held up a picture of a very hairy creature. "This is a picture from the security cameras from the airport where she was last seen. The only suspicious thing the team found was this." She held up a small gold coin with a hole in the middle.

"Do you have a computer available?" asked Artemis.

"Why?" snapped Sara.

"Call it a hunch."

She held up her laptop. With a strangely shaking hand, Artemis placed the disk in the CD drive. The computer whirred. A Word © document popped up onscreen.

_The Diary of Artemis Fowl:_

_The prisoner is beginning to worry me. She has begun to tear up the room, and I fear she has a plan. She may have a temper, but she does not seem like she is prone to irrational fits of violence._

Artemis began shaking as memory was restored to him. "Holly." He breathed. "I know someone who can help us find her." Quickly, he picked up the phone, and dialed.

"Fairy, haven, LEP, Holly Short, Julius Root, Foaly, I know you're listening. Juliet was what first caused Holly to rethink letting us die, and she's missing. Please help. I repeat. Please send help."

"Where did you call?" asked Sara incredulously.

"Mercury News." Shrugged Artemis. "It doesn't matter where, they'll be monitoring any calls, especially ones with buzzwords. Just stay here, they'll have someone here soon, preferably Holly." At Sara's questioning look, he clarified.

"She knows me. I'm hoping that will mean she won't kill me as easily as someone else will."

**A/N: Ok, people, please tell me what you think. I need to know if this is worth continuing. **


	2. I missed you

Holly sighed. Hadn't the mud boy had enough with the fairies? In truth, though, she was glad. Because although she'd never admit it, she had missed him. She took a minute to glance at her surroundings. Believe it or not, it was her first time in Vegas. It was night, and the lights were blindingly bright. Finally, she found it. She landed outside the lab. The first thing she saw was a brunette with an expression eerily similar to her own: determination, stubbornness, a small amount of bitterness. Clearly, she was no stranger to pain.

"Hello, Holly." Holly came to a dead halt in the air. This woman could see her? "Before you ask, I have no idea how I can see you, as I assume you are shielding." Holly gulped. Evidently, in addition to being able to see through a shield, this woman knew a lot about the fairies. "I guess I won't ask how you know about a shield."

"Come on in." The woman evaded the question entirely. "Oh, by the way, my name is Sara."

After a tour of the lab, Holly was directed to the conference room for a debriefing. Catching the other's stares, she grinned. "What, never seen a fairy before?" Obviously not, or they would have been mind-wiped. Still, she couldn't resist teasing them about their stares. "So, where's Artemis?"

She had a hard time reconciling the image of Artemis smirking at her with the shaken boy seated in front of her. She felt a wash of pity at the uncharacteristically beaten expression on his face. "I missed you."

Three words. Holly spoke them almost without thinking, not considering the consequences. Showing compassion for someone like Artemis…she had no idea what he would interpret her confession as.

"I missed you, too. I couldn't get you out of my head, but I couldn't remember you. All I could see was the shadow that saved me." His last sentence was uttered so softly that only the expression on his face told Holly she'd heard him.


	3. Lady Heather

Sara stormed out of the interrogation room. "Grissom!" She hollered, bursting into his office.

He had his "calm face" on, but his eyes were tired. "What do you need, Sara?"

"This guy is not cracking. You know, the big one? We need help. Someone who can rattle him."

Grissom looked thoughtful. "What do you think would rattle him?"

"I don't know; that's the point! We need someone who can read people, someone like…"

They finished her thought at the same time. "Lady Heather."

-------------

Butler raised hard blue eyes to the regal lady in front of him. There was something about her that made him nervous, but he couldn't quite figure out what.

"Hello, Mr. Butler." Drawled the woman. He didn't think she worked here; she had the demeanor or a dominatrix; Glamorous, impassive, but at the same time powerful and slightly scary. He couldn't explain it. Why would they have a dominatrix question him?

"Because I can read people, Mr. Butler"

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Asked Butler. "It was obvious. The way your head was turned, the was you were staring at me, and the slightly raised eyebrow."

Butler did something he was trained never to do: he admitted he was scared.

"Why do you make me nervous?"

"Because, Mr. Butler, I do not fear you. I don't fear you, and I know who you are and what you've done. Therefore, I must know something you don't, I must have a tactical advantage."

The odd thing about this woman was that Butler felt that he could talk to her. Even though he feared her, he trusted her. He shook his head. He didn't trust anymore.

"Look, Miss, I would really like to talk to you. But I won't say anything until I can talk to Master Artemis."

Sara, on the other side of the mirror, sighted. She went to the room where "Master Artemis" was staying, and escorted him to the interrogation room.

"Butler." Artemis was not disapproving. That was a shock. Butler almost smiled. The fairy's influence had come back loud and clear.

"Sir."

Artemis sat down. There was a slight haze over his shoulder. Sara looked again, concentrating. The image cleared, and she saw Holly. She opened the door.

"Holly! Can we talk?"

Holly flew out obligingly.

"How did you see me? I was shielding."

"That's what I need to talk to you about. I have a theory. May I test your DNA?"


	4. Sisters?

Ten minutes later, Holly was babbling like a Mud Man. "We're _sisters? _How did that happen?"

Sara rolled her eyes. "When a man and a women love each other very, very much, or really if they're just horny, they-"

Holly cut her off. "I do not need to have this talk with my younger sister. I'm wondering how the heck I'm sisters with a human!"

Sara shrugged. "Well, since we're technically half sisters, I'm guessing I'm half fairy."

Holly had an idea. 'So when my father 'died'…"

"He died." Sara snapped. "When I was 13, my mother killed my father because he abused her." Tears had appeared on her face as she turned away.

"Oh, my God!" Holly gasped. "D'Arvit, D'Arvit, D'Arvit! I knew he couldn't come back…he must have been drunk!"

Sara frowned. "He couldn't come back because he was abusive? Wish it worked that way here."

Holly shook her head. "Once a fairy drinks with humans, they can never rejoin The People." She was grateful that she didn't drink.

Sara nodded. "Well, there goes my idea of taking you out for a beer."

Holly laughed. "You think?"

**A/N: The next chapter is the pairings. Take a look, tell me what you think. Oh, and do you think Sara should have magic? Please review!**


	5. Pairings

**This is a list of the pairings so far. Please tell me if you have any ideas!**

**Artemis/Holly**

**Nick/Warrick**

**Greg/Sophia**

**Sara/Catherine/Grissom**

**Lady Heather/Butler**

**Brass/Root**


	6. What about the magic?

After finding out that she was half fairy, Sara just had to ask. "I obviously don't look like a fairy. Since I _do _have half of my father's DNA, I have to have something fairylike about me, right?"

Holly smirked. "You mean, 'Do I have magic?' right?"

Sara sighed. "Yeah."

"If you had full fairy powers, you would have noticed by now. I've actually never met a half fairy before, but I think Foaly has. I'll contact him."

Minutes later, they were speaking to Foaly via a computer-looking device that Holly happened to carry.

Holly took a breath. "Foaly, I'd like you to meet my sister. This is Sara."

Foaly's jaw hit the floor. "Your _sister?_" In all fairness, he recovered quickly. "Let me take a wild guess. She's your half sister, and she's wondering if she has magic. Am I right?"

Holly tried to hide her smile. "You're almost always right. Don't tell Root I said that."

"Ok, some elf-like traits are a fiery temper, being emotional, often a catlike grace, loyalty, and there are a lot of elves in police work. I'm guessing that while you don't heal like a fairy, you heal very quickly. Any of these apply to you?"

"Yeah. So, what about the magic?"

"The only other half fairy I knew only had one type of fairy magic: the _mesmer._"

Sara looked confused. "Mesmer. As in mesmerize? Is that a type of mind control?"

Foaly beamed at talking to someone who understood him quickly. "Very good, Mud Girl. Holly, I recommend you test her for the _mesmer_." Curiosity got the better of him, and he added, "And tell me what happens." The screen went black.

"Right. You're going to need a volunteer. Oh, and since these are your friends, you'll want some random objects."

"What? Ok, the volunteer I understand. Why random objects."

Holly gritted her teeth. "The _mesmer_ is a type of mind control. You can get the person to do almost anything, and believe almost anything. The random objects are because you're going to make someone pick something up. Go get a volunteer."

Sara nodded, and walked off. She stuck her head in the DNA lab.

"Greg? Want to do me a favor?"

**A/N: Thanks to Laurel Ducky for her idea to have Sara have the mesmer. **


	7. The test

Greg followed Sara cautiously into the break room. "What are you doing?" He looked so suspicious that Sara had to laugh.

"It won't hurt, I promise."

Greg followed Sara, but he still looked suspicious. The look faded to confusion when he saw the variety of objects on the table.

"Sit." Sara indicated the chair directly behind the objects. Upon closer inspection, Greg determined that they were a pencil, a jar of Red Creeper, an apple, some uncooked spaghetti, and a can of pink paint. Before he could even open his mouth to ask, Sara started to explain.

"I recently found out that I'm half fairy." Greg's eyes widened in shock. Holly contacted Foaly, who thought that while I don't have many fairy powers, I might have the _mesmer. _Which brings us back to why we're here. Don't do anything I tell you to until I say the test is over. Got it?"

Greg took a minute, then responded. "Got it."

Sara concentrated on pushing her will into him, through her eyes into his. All her energy was focused on one thought. _Pick up the apple. _Her voice changed, becoming more like a group of people harmonizing.

"_Hi, Greg. I need you to do something for me."_

Greg was instantly entranced. "Anything." He couldn't seem to agree fast enough.

"_It's quite simple. All I need you to do is pick up the apple."_

Greg forgot about her earlier order, forgot about everything but the heavenly voice. He picked up the apple.

"Thanks, Greg." Sara's voice was back to normal. Greg seemed to come back to himself in an instant. "Sorry about that. I don't know what came over me."

"I do." Holly stopped shielding. "You were well and truly _mesmerized. _Ok, Sara, a couple of guidelines. I would recommend against using the _mesmer _on suspects, or people will think you drugged them. Second, you can definitely overuse the _mesmer. _Oh, and Greg? The test is over."


End file.
